


Layla

by marisolaalvarez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisolaalvarez/pseuds/marisolaalvarez
Summary: Layla has finally found the perfect way to make everyone happy and die.  This is an account of her last moments and how everyone she knew reacted afterwards.This is also the account of her life before her death.  This is the life and legacy of the witch Layla Ahlai Natruale-Monte.Or i was bored and got a sad story idea
Relationships: Layla/Dasan/Ozius





	Layla

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a moment of inspiration and couldnt get this idea out of my head. I hope someone likes it.

Layla had given up on her own happiness and well being a long time ago. No one knew of course because she acted like she always did. Caring for others and taking care of her son. She helped everyone in every way she possibly could. For the man who stepped up to be her sons father without asking for any kind of relationship other than loyalty and help with his own daughter. Layla helped with both of her children and taught them both as much as she could for their ages. She had even written journals and magical instruction books for them for when her body finally decided to join her spirit. with Aldrich being the only father her son has ever known both in life and on paper she knew he would be perfectly taken care of when the time came. To her best friends, Kalman and Felix, she had helped them get over their fears and insecurities as much as she could help them take notice of each other's attraction to the other. She helped them find the love they both craved in each other. They were happily living together in a small apartment three blocks away from the pack house.

She hadn't needed to do much for Levin and Mosi considering they were already on route to becoming best friends who were the perfect wing men for each other. Though she wished she could see them finally fall in love with some beautiful women who they would no doubt cherish with their whole selves. Layla knew they wouldn't need her for that. Like she said they were great wing men for each other. Both great at pointing out each other's strong suits and easing awkward tension.

The last ones she was helping were Dasan and Ozius. They were also the first two she started helping. Even way before she gave up. You see they were the ones who helped her realize how little she deserved or could receive the things everyone else had. She knew that they didn't know this and to be honest it wasn't something to blame on anyone else. They truly didn't even really do anything but love each other completely and fully. She was the one to make a mistake. The first one she made was not to sever her marriage link to Ozius the moment she was banished from her coven. With that punishment there was no need for her to continue her previous punishment that forced the two to bond anyways.

If she had severed that bond that instant she wouldn't have had to intrude on his or any of the others lives. After all that bond is the only thing that pulled him to find her when he felt what was being done to her. When he felt the punishment and the only life she deserved. She would still be that alpha's slave if it hadn't been for their bond and she would be being used and hurt as she deserved. Of course she was just too stupid to do the right thing though and she kept the bond hoping it would help her one day.

the second thing she should have done was leave and break their bond the moment she gave birth to her son. though she should have only stayed long enough to make sure her son was okay. But no instead she had stayed and held out hope that someday she, Ozius, and Dasan would live lives in a happy coexistence. She should have known that her being around and still bonded to him would be due to his long deserved, happy relationship with the kind and handsome Dasan. She should know the self doubt and jealousy that would put into the life of the sweetest and happiest man she ever met. She even tried to help them by helping Dasan with his confidence and reassuring him. Hell in her second to last favor for them she gave them one of the things she knew they wanted but didn't think they would ever get. She gave them a daughter she had been a surrogate for. She even accepted Dasan's wolf mark to conceive the baby with his DNA for them. They were never intimate because Layla used whatever means necessary to make sure that Dasan and Ozius were as comfortable as possible.

Layla admits that for a brief time during that pregnancy that her hope in life had started to come back to her. But when she gave birth she was reminded that just like with everyone else in the town, in her life, in the world, she was just the means to an end. She was just something to use and play with until someone or something else could take her place and be more permanent. That is when she knew what she needed to do.

Layla needed to do one last thing to make sure they stayed happy and she wouldn't cause any more trouble. She had to reverse or break her bond with both of them just like she promised them she would when they came to her for help with getting a child of their own. She would break them both at the same time so that she wouldn't get any false confidences again.

The only thing about this though was that she also wanted to make sure she didn't interrupt their lives as new parents anymore than was necessary or cause them any pain. It took a couple weeks but she finally find the spell for just that. Admittedly it was a very dangerous piece of magic for her and she didn't want to worry anyone so she decided not to tell anyone. Instead she decided to get things ready just in case the magic happened to end what remained of her life. She made sure to have a second spell ready to put her in a coma for at least two week or until both her parents came to say goodbye, whichever came first. She also set up a spell that sent both her parents the news of her ultimate demise should she not physically survive.

With all this in place Layla gave 2 of the three children she loved a kiss on their heads and told them mommy had to do something real fast. She even kissed the cheek of their father, who was playing with them, and told him she had to finish her last favor real fast. She didn't know if he knew what exactly kind of magic she was doing or who it was for. She helped everyone with anything she could after all.

He was preoccupied which was great for Layla but he did say for her to not shut herself up in her magic room. He was making spaghetti tonight. She nodded and then went to the basement she turned into her "magic room" as Aldrich called it. she got all the things she needed. A bowl of dirt to represent earth, A bowl of water represents water, an empty bowl for air and a bowl with a candle in it for fire. She drew a rather large diamond on the concrete floor with chalk and put one bowl each corner as she called the element forward. First she called to the power of earth as she put the bowl with dirt on the northern point of the diamond. She crossed Straight to the southern point and called to earth's opposite as she put down the empty bowl. She moved to the right and called to first fire as she lit the candle and placed the bowl on the east side before once again going to the opposite side to call for water. Thankfully all the elements answered the call and were willing to help me. If one or more didn't this ritual would most definitely be fatal. Though she didn't really want to live. A small part of her hated that she would leave her kids motherless.

She didn't really matter to them but she would hate for them to assume she didn't love them. Layla does love them but she knew if she stayed with them like she wanted then she would somehow ruin their lives. Just like she did everyone else around her. With a deep breath Layla grabbed another empty bowl and her ritual blade. She then moved to the center of the diamond and called to her own magical essence. She used the blade to cut into her left palm and let it bleed into the bowl.

As she expected she barely felt her magic come forward. She suspected that her magic had died around the same time that her spirit and will to live did. The only thing that was keeping it alive, if one could call it that really, was its marriage bond to Ozius and the mate bond to Dasan when it attached itself. She had expected to cry when she saw for certain that her physical body stood no chance to the disconnection about to happen. She expected to have a feeling of being scared or even regret or doubt in doing this but she didn't. It seemed like her mind and body were both in agreement with the rest of her. It was time.

It was finally time and she and everyone who has been burdened by her would finally be free and have peace. Layla could feel the last piece of happiness, that she didn't even know was still in her, rise up and chant "Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's do it!". Her face moved into a grin that for the first time in years actually felt real. She was doing it. She was finally going to make everyone happy, including herself. She visualized her magic and saw the connecting branches that belonged to her bond mates. Layla picked up the ritual knife and brought it to her left wrist. The mark of her bond to Ozius was there. He was the one bonded to her the longest. It was only reasonable that she let him free first.

"I accept all pain and consequence to the ending of this bond." Layla said and then quickly cut her wrist, cutting through the mark of their bond. In her visualization the branch that was connected to her magic fell away seamlessly and the piece it had been keeping alive finally died. She'll admit it took a lot out of her but not enough to stop the ritual. If she stopped now it wouldn't finish it. She Quickly raise the blade to her mark from Dasan. It was on the junction where her neck met her shoulder.

"I accept all pain and consequences to the ending of this bond." She repeated and cut through his mark as well. And just like that his branch fell off and the last piece of her magic died. It took the magic around her away as well since there was nothing linking it to her any more. She felt herself float in numbness before something else came to her. This would be the part that would kill her physical body. The physical pain of losing the bonds. Even the strongest creatures losing one bond could be killed from this pain. It shot through one’s body and wouldn't relent for a week or until one’s heart gave out. She knew with how weak and despicable she was that it would kill her fast. though She was glad when She pushed through for an hour before She lost consciousness. She didn't scream like she suspected she should be.

Layla gritted her teeth and accepted this as her last punishment. She deserved so much worse than this for all the lives she ruined. This was nowhere near what she should get for her mistakes but she guess her sacrificing herself let the goddess have pity on her. With one last breath she felt the cold ground connect with her head and then there was nothing. Blissfully nothing.

~

Aldrich hadn't heard the thud of Layla’s body falling, as he was too busy cooking and watching their children at the same time as he rehearsed what he was going to say to her at dinner. I didn't want to be co-parents and friends with her anymore. He wanted to try and take a new step in their relationship and try dating. Well he would say dating anyways, Aldrich already thought of them as a family and was in love with her. Though he knew it was probably not the best time to tell her that part since he didn't want to overwhelm her but he was tired of just being her friend when he felt something deeper for her.

She had been a beacon of shining light in his life since he met her. First she helped save his daughter that he had feared he was going to lose like her mother and then she had saved him. Little by little she had shine and shared her light with him and he couldn't help but love her even more. Even when she would dim due to her love for the two that seemed to want nothing but take from her she still shined brighter than anyone else. He was no fool and knew she was hurt from giving up the baby girl no matter how much she told him that she was fine and she knew she would have to do it when it came time. She tried to seem fine but he knew deep down it hurt her to give up the baby especially to give her to them.

He was blind to see that she loved them and that is why they had the power to dim her light a little but Aldrich knew he could make her happy and just as in love and satisfied as she thought she could be with them. All he had to do was get her to give him a chance. So He cooked the first meal that she had ever made for them the first time they had all sat to eat together with both of their kids. He had to word it just perfectly though. He could risk losing her through sloppy words so he practiced his words over and over until everything was done. Aldrich had the table set and the kids in their chairs ready to eat. All he had to do know was to pull her away from whatever fix-it-all project she was working on for one of the guys. His guess was Mosi since he had let it slip that he was going to ask her to help him with a fertility potion. He and Levin had finally found a girl they both loved and they wanted to try for a baby with her.

Aldrich chuckled to himself as he made his way down the stairs to her magic room.

~

Mosi was exhausted both physically and emotionally as he had finally put the two kids to sleep and walked to his best friends living room. Levin was sitting on the couch with his face in his hand and shoulders shaking. Levin and he had shared a lot in their lives including the girl they both loved but seeing his friend like this, Mosi wished he could be selfish enough to take all his pain from him and not share that.

They had dropped everything and rushed to their panic friend. When they arrived they had seen Layla’s body being loaded into the ambulance with Aldrich completely begging them to watch the kids. They assured them that they would take care of them and yelled at him to focus on Layla as he jumped into the ambulance. They went inside to see Joshua in his high chair scream his lungs out and Liza was trying with all her 4 year old might to calm her 2 year old brother down but you could see the tears sliding down her cheeks as well. Levin had rushed to Liza and Mosi unbuckled and picked up Joshua. They were both in a state of shock while they tried to comfort the crying children.

It took an hour to get them to stop actually crying and another hour and a half to get them to eat and then bathed. Aldrich had called Levin right before they were going to try and put the kids to sleep. Levin had excused himself so the kids didn't hear it if it was bad news. Mosi had hoped for the best but when he hadn't returned Mosi's hope slowly diminished. Luckily the kids had tired themselves out with all their crying and after 30 minutes of promising to wake them up when their mommy got home, They had finally fallen asleep together in Liza's bed since they didn't want to part.

jin sat next to the weeping Levin and rubbed his back. He was fighting his own tears. He was older and so had to be strong for both of them. Especially because he didn't know exactly what was going on. He waited for Levin to calm a bit before speaking.

"What did he say?"

~

Levin didn't know how to answer that. He struggled to control himself before he could even look at the man to his left. He always hated giving bad news especially to Mosi. Hell he didn't even know if this was really bad news. He knew it wasn't good though. How could it be if there was an ambulance here when they arrived. But Levin always tried to look at the brighter side of things. Since they didn't know what was causing her body to suddenly start to die, there was a small possibility that it was something treatable and maybe even curable.

Even an optimist couldn't deny how bad this was feeling tho. Especially since Aldrich thought that it was magic related. If that was the case all they could do was wait for it to fix itself and they didn't know how long that would take. Levin had to tell Mosi though. As much as he would rather keep him in the dark he knew it would never work, other than him, Mosi was closest to Aldrich.

" Aldrich said he had gone down to the basement to retrieve her for dinner and said he had found her there in a pool of blood." He had to take a deep breath to continue. "He said that it looked like she was doing some kind of magic when she collapsed and that he thought she was dead for a second before he felt for her pulse. He said it was weak and still is but the doctors are doing tests to see if they can figure out what happened." Levin knew that Mosi could tell that both he and Aldrich knew that the doctors wouldn't know what to make of it.

"Does Aldrich know what kind of magic she was doing that might have caused this?"

Levin's face turned grim and he sighed as he spoke again. " Aldrich isn't one hundred percent sure but she had cuts... on their m-marks." Levin watched as Mosi's face first twisted into confusion as he first tried to make out what Levin had said and then what it meant. Mosi's eyes widened as he finally understood.

~

Rage Had filled Kalman as he tried to stop himself from going over to Ozius and Dasan's house. He had just hung up with Aldrich who had called him to ask them if they could babysit for him since both Mosi and Levin need to get home to shower and get to work after being there all night with the kids. This was an unusual task and so it made Aldrich explain what happened to them, not that he had intended to keep it a secret. Still Kalman could hear the pain and fear in Aldrich’s voice when she spoke.

Kalman was only controlling himself because Aldrich needed him right now but the moment that Aldrich didn't he was going to march up to those to life suckers and make them pay for making her do such dangerous magic. Everyone knew that she would do anything for those two including them and whatever they asked her to do that was this dangerous after she had sacrificed a year of her body just to give them the child they wanted. Well Kalman was willing to give them up if it meant getting her back.

She had helped him so much. She had saved him from being killed by all the creatures in this town and even lived with him for a couple weeks to prove he wasn't the blood thirty monster they thought he was. She had even somehow convinced his hot werewolf boyfriend to trust him and that had led to them becoming more than friends. She is his best friend and he was about to lose her before he ever even considered it a possibility.

Kalman's rage was still there but it was suddenly overpowered by grief and fright. He threw himself into his boyfriend's arms as sobs wrecked through his body. No this was not possible. This wasn't happening. He was having a nightmare.

~

Felix Knew that he should be stopping his boyfriend from driving so recklessly through the streets to his best friend's house but he couldn't find it within him either. To be honest Felix was a confused auto pilot since Aldrich had called Kook this morning. Even as he and Kook took care of the kids it still hadn't sunk in why they were there. He felt like he was in a nightmare and wanted nothing more than to wake up. This was not happening.

Even as Kalman slammed on their screeching brakes and threw the car into park did it take him a second to jump out of the car and run up to grab a very pissed off Kalman before he tried to kick down and kill his best friend. If there was one thing that he was certain about it was that he couldn't let that happen.

" Kalman calm down okay they might not even know it was dangerous for her." Felix tried as he stepped in front of him. Kalman stepped around him with such ease it was like he knew Felix was going to step in his way.

"The hell they didn't! They know exactly how dangerous it was for her!" Kalman shouted as he continued to stalk toward the house.

Felix tried again then. " Kalman please don't do this. They might be innocent and she might wake up still." Kook side stepped him with ease again and by that time they were at the stairs to the porch. He knew Ozius must have heard them coming because he was at the door.

"The hell is going on? You two need to quiet down Dasan is putting..." Ozius didn't get to finish the sentence as Felix watched Kalman launch himself at the other vampire.

They smashed through the doorway with Kalman on top of Ozius, letting the years of training he had free. His hits were hard, quick and unrelenting. Ozius didn't even have time to get his hands up before he was bleeding from everywhere.

Felix heard Dasan scream as Felix tried to pull Kalman off Ozius. He could feel tears falling as he yelled at Kalman to stop and when he finally pulled Kalman off Dasan ran to his Partner. This seemed to infuriate Kalman even more and Felix just managed to keep his grip on kook enough to get him back in the car and drive away.

Not before Kalman managed to yell his threat though.

~

Dasan was in tears as he held a bloody and unconscious Ozius in his arms. What scared him more than this though was that it was a friend who did it and shouted something confusing at him.

"If she dies I'll come back and finish both of you!"

what the hell was Kalman talking about? If who dies? What did it have to do with them and why did he do this to Ozius? Dasan dragged Ozius into the house and tried to do the first thing he could think of to do. He reached for his link with crystal to ask her for help. He was sure that she knew already was hurt but he needed to let her know how bad.

He looked within himself but couldn't find the link. He figured he was just too panicked to do it so he nudged his wolf to call to her. but the only thing that happened was his inner wolf curling in within itself and whining as it had done all day.

Please stop this. Hurry we need her.

Dasan whined back in a panic to his wolf.

He received a growl back from his wolf and word that made his blood run cold. There is no more link.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I sould continue or if there are tages I should add.


End file.
